Kumagoro's Been Kidnapped!
by somnambulism
Summary: When Kumagoro mysteriously disappears after a joint recording session for a Nittle GrasperBad Luck album, what happens? Who stole Ryuichi’s beloved bunny? Is there an ulterior motive? Well, of course!


**Kumagoro's Been Kidnapped!**

Summary: When Kumagoro mysteriously disappears after a join recording session for a Nittle Grasper/Bad Luck album, what happens? Who stole Ryuichi's beloved bunny? Is there an ulterior motive? Well, of course!

A/N: As of now, there's no pairings. But knowing me, there'll likely be one popping up here not after long. There may be some OoCness, since this is my first Gravi (and multi-chaptered) fanfic ^^;.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does. So no sue.

~

Session 1 – Kumagoro Vanishes

~

            The only time Sakuma Ryuichi ever acted his age was when lyrics flowed from his lips within a sound booth. It had been a while since he last had been within one, recording a song. But with Bad Luck rising to the top of the hit charts, the formerly disbanded Nittle Grasper was coming back together, and at the moment, recording a joint album. Ryuichi and Shuichi both thought the project would be a fabulous idea. The fans thought so as well. Especially a certain one, named Tatsuha.

            Tatsuha had managed to get exclusive access to NG Studios, and, he even got to watch Ryuichi's recording session.

            So there he was, sitting in the studio amongst Bad Luck and the other 2/3rds of Nittle Grasper, plus Bad Luck's producer, and their manager (who conveniently doubles as a snappy body guard), and Kumagoro.

            Casting a sideways glance to the pink plush, Tatsuha raised his eyebrows. Kumagoro was dressed in one of those cutesy sets of stuffed animal clothing. The shirt was a basic tee, though donned an image of Tatsuha's God within a heart. Kuma's bow excess fell around the edges of the heart in a delicate curve, showing Ryuichi's dedication to his pal. Tatsuha marveled silently at how not a single speck of dirt tainted Kumagoro's fabric, despite how much stress Ryuichi dealt upon it. Amazing, the kindness and care put in to maintaining the perfection of the stuffed rabbit. Nothing was flawed about it, just how nothing was flawed in Tatsuha's Ryuichi.

            Looking away from the bunny, Tatsuha's gaze fell upon his idol, his God, _his_ Ryuichi-sama. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he lifted the rabbit, drawing it into his arms and snuggling it tightly, taking in the essence of Ryuichi that lingered about the animal.

            Everyone else was glued to the marvel of Ryuichi's recording session, Tatsuha noted. Shuichi was wide-eyed, staring in never-ending fascination with the Nittle Grasper lead. Tohma was fiddling with the sound controls while watching Ryuichi intensely. The flawless first time only charm of Ryuichi's recording skills made it so only minor adjustments needed to be made. Mr. K's features had a small smile, as did Sakano's. Noriko's face had a much larger smile, pleased to see that it seemed Ryuichi had yet to lose his charm. Hiro's eyes were closed as he played air-guitar to the track they had recorded previously, which was now being graced by Ryuichi's voice. For the song, Shuichi had done the background vocals, recorded separately from Ryuichi. Together, it was a perfect performance, and likely a once in a lifetime thing. Ryuichi himself had made it clear Nittle Grasper would be back, but just to compete alongside Bad Luck for the title of the best Pop band in all of Japan. And that they would. This album would begin it all, NG Studios advised, a revolution of the Pop world.

            Lead by Sakuma Ryuichi and Shindou Shuichi themselves. 

***

            "Tohma-kun~!" Ryuichi whined after the recording session ended, approaching Seguchi Tohma, who was smiling brightly. 

            "You did well," stated the blond with a nod, assuming Ryuichi was about to ask what he thought about his performance.

            "Nonono!" A longer, drawn out whine escaped the vocalist, clutching at his clothing and shedding large chibi tears. "Tohma-kun~! I can't find Kumagoro~!"

            "Hm?" Tohma's eyebrows raised.

            "Are you sure you didn't just misplace Kuma, Ryu-chan?" Noriko questioned, placing both hands on her hips as she stood from her chair, having been seated beside Tohma. The only other two left in the studio, Shuichi and Mr. K turned their attention towards the sobbing Ryuichi as well.

            "Sakano-san…" Shuichi murmured, slinking to Ryuichi's side and patting his back. "Kumagoro has to be around here somewhere…"

            "Nonono~! Kumagoro ran away, na no da~!" Ryuichi pouted, sniffling uncontrollably. 

            "But why would he do such a thing? He loves you!" Shuichi stated brightly, before frowning as Ryuichi flashed a note in the pink-haired lead singer's face. Shuichi reached for it, but Mr. K snatched it away.

            "Dangerous!" he exclaimed in Engrish. "You never know…"

            "But Sakuma-san already read-"

            Mr. K unfolded the note with caution, noticing it said 'Ryuichi-sama' on the front. Quirking a blonde eyebrow, he began reading aloud the messy script scrawled across it.

            "Kumagoro has been kidnapped".

            Ryuichi promptly exploded into another fit of sobs, and Noriko helped aid Shuichi in comforting the man-child, while Tohma cast a worried glance his way.

            "O~kay!" Mr. K suddenly exclaimed in Engrish. "We have a mission! Begin Operation: Saving Kumagoro!" Pulling a Sig Sauer out, the armed man who was likely more dangerous than Kuma's kidnapper himself loaded it, and donned a set of sunglasses in a near simultaneous movement. 

            "K-san…is that really necessary?" questioned a still worried Tohma, sweat dropping slightly. 

            "Hm. Correct!" Mr. K, putting away the Sig Sauer, then brandished a smaller pistol, which still looked menacing when wielded by the man well known for random outbursts of bullets.

            Tohma's worry increased.

            "So…who did it?" Shuichi asked quietly, a frown crossing his face as he rubbed Ryuichi's back comfortingly.

            "Hmm…" The group began brainstorming ideas, pondering down just who could be the kidnapper…and why anyone would dare do such a thing to Sakuma Ryuichi.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: No one was horribly out of character, right?

Now review! If I get a fair amount of reviews, I'll continue ^-^. Sankyuu~!

'Scuse the shortness, too. Later chapters will be longer, promise.


End file.
